This invention relates to a cover sheet apparatus used for a toilet seat, in which a stack of cover sheets are taken out one by one and each sheet after being taken out is laid on a toilet seat of a Western style toilet.
A known sheet for a toilet seat is a water soluble square sheet of paper big enough to cover a toilet seat of a Western style toilet. This known sheet has its center portion defined by a generally oval cut lines comprising right and left symmetrically curved cut lines leaving front and rear spaces therein made along the inner contour of an oval or circle-shaped toilet seat. Each cover sheet is folded longitudinally and laterally plural times in general, twice into four, so as to be reduced in size. A large number of the folded small-sized cover sheets are piled one upon another, and are contained in a container box to make a conventional apparatus used for a toilet seat.
It, however, is a disadvantage of the conventional apparatus that at each time of use thereof, each folded cover sheet is taken out from the box which has been placed on a position which is separate from the place where the toilet is situated, and is unfolded into the original large size and shape and is laid on a toilet seat. It is very troublesome and inconvenient to use.